ya no puedo ser tu rival por que te amo
by hazelfields
Summary: Santana ama Rachel pero ya no quiere ser otra vez su rival pero el echo de haber aceptado ser la suplente ella decide irse. Y Rachel también la quiere.
1. Chapter 1

**no puedo ser tu rival por que te amo. **

Hola todos esta idea la traigo desde que vi el capitulo Frenemies pero no me atreví a publicarlo espero y les gustos pueden dejar un review para ver si les parece la idea y si desean que continúe.

**Capitulo 1**

_**Pov santana.**_

Han pasado 3 meses desde que me presente ala audición como suplente pero la peor decisión que tome no puedo hablar con ella amenos que sea delante de algún reportero por que todos creen la historia de las dos amigas que están triunfando en la misma obra; fuera de ellas nos dedicamos a pelear sin ningún sentido trato de acercarme a ella pero me rechaza ; pero ya no puedo tener fingir que somos amigas y después ya no hablarnos. Se que soy una chica ruda pero como se puede vivir si la persona a la que amas te odia, como quieres hablar con ella y que te rechacen ya no puedo ser su rival e tomado una decisión y espero y sea la mejor. A un que mi corazón sufrirá por no verla todo los días y discutir por que es lo único que hacemos. Pero que es mejor sufrir por ver como se desmorono nuestra amistad o estar a miles de kilómetros para mi es mejor la segunda.

-santana de que querías hablar. Pregunta Kurt.

-se ha pensado Rachel lo de regresar a vivir aquí.

-hoy me da su decisión por que cree que le a harás daño para que puedas presentar tu la obra.

-no le haría daño y lo sabes.

-lose san pero ella no lo sabe se que la quieres y estoy tratando de convencerla.

- no quiero que estés solo.

-que quieres decir.

-me voy.

- no te vas a mudar cuando ella vuelva.

-no.

-por que si es así para que me pediste que hablara con ella.

-KURT ME VOY DE LA CIUDAD .

- a donde.

- no te lo puedo decir.

-por que.

-correré el riesgo que se lo digas a alguien y me busquen y no quiero ser encontrada.

-cuando te iras.

- tampoco te lo diré porque harás lo imposible por que no me vaya .

- no qienes por que irte.

- si tengo no sabes lo que es amarla y que me odie ya no puedo mas no puedo ser su rival seguiremos en contacto pero a pesar de que hablemos no te diré donde estoy.

- esta bien satanás no puede hacerte cambiar de decisión se ve que ya decidiste y no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies. Pero quiero que hablemos que me digas a que te dedicas y que en algún momento te iré a visitar.

_2 semanas después._

Hoy es el en el que me iré .Estoy esperando a Kurt en el comedor con mi maleta para irme .

- Santana vámonos ya por que llegaremos tarde la estación y a Lima y sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde.

- Hoy es el día.

- san es una broma. Me dice con los ojos cristalinos.

- Hace mucho que te deje de hacer bromas de este tipo.

- No San. Dice quebrándose la voz.

-Quiero pedirte dos favores.

- dime

- Dale esto a Rachel es una carta donde dice lo que siento dásela después de que se entere, y cuídala. Le extiendo el sobre y lo abrazo y no quedamos un rato mas así.

-Deberíamos irnos la diva se desesperará Te pasare a dejar.

Nos de regimos a la estación y ella ya estaba ahí me quedo unos paso atrás observándola esta desesperada.

-Llego la despedida cuídate kurt y cuídala te quiero jamás creí decirlo porcelana.

- Yo también te quiero satanás cuídate. Lo abrazo pero es el momento quiero llorar pero no es el momento.

- Vete Kurt. Veo como se encuentra con ella y espero unos momentos para irme ellos se van en el tren y es el momento de partir vuelo.

Estoy esperando en el aeropuerto asta que.

-Pasajeros con destino a España.

Es mi vuelo me iré allá tengo un poco de familia que me acepta y la misma empresa que esta haciendo Funny Girl aquí la quiere presentar en escena allá yo are a el protagónico ya que me vio el director y cree que es lo mejor ya esta todo nada mas tengo que empezar a ensayar.

**Fin pov santana.**

**Pov Rachel.**

Últimamente se que siento cosas por no me gusta santana pero no la e dejado hablar tal vez regresar a Lima pueda hablar con ella y poder arreglar las cosas con ella y volver hacer amigas pero ella jamás me mirara de otra forma si que me conformo con eso.

-Rachel compramos los boletos. Dice kurt apareciendo con los ojos hinchados.

-Si¿estas bien?

-Si vamos.

Los compramos pero se que no esta bien pero mas adelante me lo dirá.

- Y santana .

-Se ira después sabes que no le gusta despertarse temprano.

-Ok le quiero .preguntar otra cosa pero al parecer no quiere hablar .espero hablar mañana después de la reunión con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya no puedo ser tu rival por que te amo.**

Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero no e tenido tiempo espero dejen un review sobre lo que les parece la historia

En esta historia Finn no esta muerto.

Capitulo 2

_**Pov Rachel.**_

Estoy caminado hacia la sala de coros esperando poder ver a Santana tengo que hablar con ella y hacer las pases me costo mucho trabajo hablar con ella y que se volviera mi mejor amiga pero obre todo es la persona que amo ; debo evitar cruza con Finn tratara de que volvamos entro en la sala y tomo mi lugar de siempre saludo a Mike busco a Santana con la mirada pero no esta por ninguna parte creí que estaría con Brittany pero ella esta hablando muy animada con Quinn.

- Hola Raquel. Dados Mercedes

-Hola.

- Y¿ que tal la obra?

- bien.

- Hola Rach podemos hablar. Dice Finn. Cuando iba a contestar entra Schuester animado por que daría la lección numero 100 del glee club. Empieza a cantar algo que no le tomo importancia estoy buscando a San hasta que Finn se interpone en mi búsqueda invitándome a bailar con el pero niego y bailo con Mike.

- Gracias a todos por venir me alegro que todos estén aquí presente .Dice Schue.

-No estamos todos. Dice Blaine.

-claro que si .Esta tan entusiasmado que no se da cuenta que una de sus ex alumnas que posee una de las mejores voces falta, y la que me quito el aliento.

Santana-cercas. Dados Blaine.

-oh esta bien continuemos.

-COMO QUE CONTINUEMOS NO ESTA SANTANA UNA DE LOS MIEMBROS ORIGINALES QUE POSE UNA DE LAS MEJORES VOCES. Grito

-Lo siento pero no creo que les importe mucho o si esta o no presente.

-Ami me importa es nuestra mejor amiga. Dice quinn que por alguna extraña razón sostiene la mano de britt. Y así se empieza una cadena.

-Esta bien Rachel y Kurt donde esta Santana.

-No losé si lo supiera no le habría gritado.

-Kurt.

-Tampoco lo se . Pero algo en su mirada miente.

- Nadie lo sabe Rachel empecemos. Pero es interrumpido.

- Si ella no esta debe ser por algo ella no es de las que faltan a sus compromisos además no le hemos preguntado a brittany. Dice Tina.

-Britanny no sabes donde esta Santana. Todos no los quedamos viendo.

-No lo sabemos. Contesta Quinn.

-Fue para Britt la pregunta Quinn. Dice Schue

-No lose. Contesta Schue continua y me quedo perdida pensando en donde estará.

-Rach quieres ir a tomar un café para hablar sobre nosotros. Dice Finn

- Ya no hay un nosotros Finn. Con eso concluyo y me doy media vuelta para irme.

- Por favor tomemos un café. Me sostiene del brazo no me librare fácil así que accedo el conduce y ordenamos me cuanta de su vida pero no presto atención tan solo quiero hablar con una sexy latina.

-Y que volverás después a Lima y regresaras conmigo.

- Finn no quiero volver,

-POR QUE HAY ALGUIEN MAS.

-Cálmate Finn . Y alguien nos interrumpe

-Hola Rachel quería hablar contigo no me conoces yo soy Marley pero estas ocupada así que luego nos vemos.

-No esta bien Finn y yo ya habíamos terminado de habla adiós Finn. La tomo por el brazo y salimos.

-gracias se estaba volviendo incomodo.

-no fue nada en verdad necesito hablar contigo por que no quieres volver con el hay alguien mas.

-ya es pasado además si ay alguien mas mejor olvídalo. Ella me mira confundida y tan solo asiente.

-Qué pasa con Santana por qué en este.

-la conoces ,

-si fue mi mentora en el glee club y se ha vuelto como una hermana y en las ultima semanas a estado algo triste las veces que hemos hablado creo saber por que pero no me quiere decir y pensé que como vivían en la misma ciudad sabrías algo de ella .

-No lose ella nunca falta un compromiso es puntual.

-lose vi tu preocupación en tu rostro tratando de saber algo de ella y buscándola y luego como le gritaste al sr schue y pensaba que tal vez la querías buscar conmigo así será mas fácil encontrarla.

-si y donde crees que este.

- no lo se donde pueda estar pero tal vez puedan saber britt y quinn son como hermanas ellas tres.

- vamos a la casa de britt primero.

- Ok.

Y así nos dirigimos la casa de britt su madre y ella son muy parecidos nos dijo que podíamos subir a su habitación y cuando entramos…

-mas rápido britt. Gritaba quinn. Por cierto acabo de ver la imagen mas traumática de mi vida ver quinn y a britt desnudas ambas con una mano en el sexo de la otra y viceversa aun no se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia veo a marley incómoda con la situación; así que hago notar mi presencia con un interrumpo y se sobresaltan ambas que caen ambas de la cama.

- Rachel y Marley podrían entrar al baño en lo que arreglamos aquí. Y nos señala una puerta. Entramos ambas no puedo cree lo que pasa con ellas Santana estuvo sin rumbo meses por britt y ella esta con quinn.

-como crees que lo tome santana lo de ellas. Pregunto.

- bien pero lo que realmente importa es saber donde esta santana.

- es verdad. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Quinn ya completamente vestidas abre la puerta y nos muestra unas sillas donde nos podemos sentar y ellas entran lavarse.

-COMO SE LES OCURRE ESTAR EN UNA RELACIÓN O ES COSA DE UNA VEZ CUANDO SANTANA NO SABEMOS COMO VALLA A REACCIONAR ELLA TE AMA BRITT Y NO SE MERECE ESTO ELLA LO NECESITA SABER. Les grito y cuando menos lo siento les e dado una cachetada a ambas.

-Berry siéntate y cálmate y déjanos hablar. Dice Quinn con calma así que le decido hacer caso.

-Santana lo sabe y si estamos en una relación. Dijo

- como reacciono. Pregunta Marley.

-bien nos apoyo y con la única condición de que fuera el padrino o madrina de la boda.

-Ya no sientes nada por ella britt. Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- No amo a quinn; sabes fue lindo estar con ella pero jamás fue suficiente para estar siempre juntas; ella se tardo en darse cuenta que solamente a una persona ama y amara toda su vida, y yo siempre ame a quinn y no sabia como iba a reaccionar si se lo contaba así que lo intentamos pero no funciono. Busco en sus ojos algún rastro de mentira y me esta diciendo la verdad.

- Donde esta santana.

- No lose

- Por favor, ¿de dónde esta moneda de diez centavos.

- Rach en él, pero lo conocemos ha llegado a preguntar en qué parte te son esa información. Dados Me quinn duda que en mí Miente.

- Volverá. Tratando de ocultar la lagrimas

- No lo se, tal vez tengas que regresar a New York y averiguar por tu cuenta.

- Gracias yo me voy felicidades por su relación . Me dirijo a la puerta y estoy a punto de salir cuando Britt me abraza.

- tan solo recuerda que san ya perdió a alguien importante en su vida por mostrarse como es y no quiere perder a mas; si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo y si se algo de ella te lo diré. Me abraza y yo salgo de la puerta pero tengo una duda.

- Alguien mas sabe quiero la verdad.

- Kurt.

- Gracias. Me voy sin importar dejar a marley quiero llorar pero no es el momento Kurt me siento decepcionada de el.

_Dos días después._

Estoy comiendo con Kurt estamos desayunando juntos en un pequeño restaurante que esta cerca de la estación para irnos no hemos hablado solamente comemos.

- Dime que pasa con Santana y quiero la verdad se que sabes .

- quien te dijo.

- Tan solo que se fue.

- ¿a donde?

- no lo dijo.

- ¿estas molesta?

- NO COMO CREES MI MEJOR AMIGO VIO MI PREOCUPACIÓN POR SANTANA Y AUN ASÍ NO MEDIO QUÉ SE HABÍA IDO PUDO HABER DICHO RACHEL NO BUSQUE A SAN SE HA IDO NO LOSÉ PERO NO SE QUEDO CALLADO Y TUVE QUE IR A INTERROGAR A BRITT Y A QUINN. Grito.

- lo siento.

- no me hables necesito tiempo de pensar. Tan solo me levanto y me voy.

_**Ala mañana siguiente.**_

No e hablado con kurt y no quiero hacerlo me levanto y el me preparo un te me siento enfrente de el .

- No se cuando me hablaras pero san me pidió que te diera esto. Me entrega un sobré que dice Rachel. - Nose que es. Me dice cuando ve mi cara de interrogación lo abro y si es la letra de san. Y empiezo a leer la carta.

_Hola Raquel._

_Si estas leyendo esto es por que y ya no estoy en new york no se si te afecte el que no este o te de igual , o te diste cuenta que no estoy pero perdona a kurt si no te dijo nada o te dio la carta a pesar de que no quieras saber de mi yo se lo pedí. _

_Sabes hobbit jamás me e sentido que yo merezca tu amistad después de tantos años de cómo te trate me arrepiento; sabes por que te trate así me hacías y me haces sentir cosas que no e sentido por nadie, cuando fuiste la única en creer en mi fue algo que jamás imagine creí que estarías en mi contra pero no me has perdonado una y otra vez que yo no lo merezco siempre e estado enamorada de ti y no te lo quería decir por que ya e perdí a mi abuela y no quiero perderte a ti por decirte mis sentimientos no lo soportaría y como lo se por que cuando entre en la obra como tu suplente y te fuiste del departamento no podía dejar de pensar en ti ,eres una estrella y serás la mas brillante a pesar de que te trataba de que yo era mejor que tu es mentira tu siempre fuiste y serás una mejor persona que yo, siempre que te hacia algo salías con la enfrente en alto. Ya no puedo mas creí que podía ser tú amiga pero no por que cuando lloraste por tu fracaso en tu relación con Brody y vivir con el temor de que regreses con Finn. No lo soporto que no te hallan valorado si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de alguno de ellos te haría la mujer mas feliz ,trataría de no equivocarme de no hacerte enojar, siempre estar ahí cuando me necesitas, de amarte con toda mi fuerza. aunque no parezca te amo y espero y me perdones por irme pero ya no puedo mas no puedo ser tu amiga por que en cualquier momento te besaría, ni tu rival por que no soportaría que me odiaras; espero y algún día me perdones por haberme ido pero no sabia que hacer ya lo había arruinado pero no sabia que hacer al amar a mi mejor amiga decirle seria peligroso para nuestra amistad además de que no te merezco mereces a alguien fuerte, valiente que sepa apreciar lo hermosa que eres por dentro y por fuera, pero sobre todo que no te lastime como yo lo e hecho te amo tanto como no puedes imaginarlo, me voy para que puedas encontrar a esa persona que tu ames y el te ame a ti si algún día vuelvo preséntamela y espero que seas todo lo que mereces. Te amo no me odies por amarte siempre estaré contigo aunque no lo parezca te amo tanto que me duele alejarme de ti pero es lo mejor si te lo decía y me rechazabas nuestra amistad cambiaria perdóname por amarte._

_PD _ _Rachel Barbra Berry __Te amo_

_santana._

- Yo también te amo san. Digo esto aferrándome a la carta y llorando se a ido .


End file.
